sahabat dan 'sahabat'
by ashamaru
Summary: sebuah cerita ngga nyambung hasil karya asha. ini gue bikin sesuka gw aja jadi kalo emang ga nyambung mohon dimaafkan. *gampar bolak balik pake tangan sendiri*


"Wah, kalo tiap hari Ino kaya gini banyak yang nyantol kali, ya…" kata Naruto.

"Iya, jarang-jarang, ya, liat Ino tampil kaya gini!" lanjut Sasuke.

Ino memang sudah cantik sekali malam itu. Dengan gaun putih sederhana yang menawan dengan agak mini, membuatnya terlihat menawan. Kakak-kakaknya pun terpesona melihat kecantikan Ino malam itu. Ya, Ino memang sebenarnya cantik, hanya saja di hari-hari biasa Ino lebih suka tampil semaunya. Ekor kuda, tanpa riasan wajah. Berbeda sekali dengan remaja-remaja seumurannya yang lebih suka tampil menarik.

"Hihihi… Iya, dong! Ade siapa dulu.." tawa Ino. "Ngomong-ngomong ntar yang nganterin Ino siapa?" lanjut Ino.

"Udah, ntar Sasuke anterin.." kata Sasuke. Sasuke merupakan anak tertua. Umurnya baru 22 tahun, berbeda 6 tahun dengan Ino yang baru berusia 16 tahun.

"Oke, abangku sayang… Eh, bang, sekarang aja, deh. Soalnya Ino udah janji ama Kakashi mau dateng duluan. Mau bantu-bantu dulu." kata Ino.

"Yuk, ah…" kata Sasuke.

Ino langsung masuk ke dalam Jazz hitam kesayangan Sasuke. Di dalam tasnya sudah ada 2 kado istimewa untuk sahabat terbaiknya, Kakashi, yang sedang berulang tahun ke 17. Lima belas menit kemudian Sampailah Ino di rumah Kakashi. Baru 5 orang yang datang. Semuanya baru anak sekolah ninja yang diikuti Ino dan Kakashi. Baru tiga langkah masuk rumah Kakashi, Ino langsung diserbu dengan kehebohan Kakashi.

"INO YAMANAKA!!!" teriak Kakashi. Ino langsung terlonjak saking kagetnya.

"Astaghfirullah!! Kaya artis aja gue disambut pake teriak-teriak segala, hahaha…" kata Ino.

"Biarin, hahaha… Eh, bawa kado ga buat gua?" tanya Kakashi.

"Bawa dong, say… Nih. Happy Birthday, ya…" kata Ino sambil mencium pipi Kakashi.

"Thanks ya, Ino. You are my everything…" kata Kakashi lalu memeluk Ino. Mereka memang sangat dekat, malah keluarga mereka sudah saling kenal.

"Tapiiiii… Karena lo udah telat 5 menit, lo harus dapet hukuman… TITIK!!" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Telat apaan, sih? Acara aja mulai jam 8. Ini baru jam 7.50 gue udah dateng!" kata Ino.

"Ga bisa gitu. Gue kan nyuruhnya lo dateng jam 7.45. Jadi lo harus dihukum. Sini ikut gue!" kata Kakashi sambil menarik tangan Ino. Kakashi menarik tangan Ino sampai ke dua orang yang tidak dikenal Ino. Ino, sih, pernah melihatnya di sekolah ninja Ino, tapi Ino tidak mengenal dua orang tersebut.

"Shikamaru, Lee, kenalin nih best friend gue, Ino. Ino, ini Shikamaru, yang ini Lee." Kata Kakashi.

Ino Cuma tersenyum kecut.

"Ino…" kata Ino sambil berjabat tangan.

"Shikamaru… Eh, lo anak ninja ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menjabat tangan Ino.

"Iya. Kalian juga?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, nih. Oh, iya, gue Lee." kata cowok yang satu lagi.

Ino akhirnya ngobrol dengan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya mereka terlihat dekat, hanya saja Ino lebih jaim dibanding bila ngobrol dengan Kakashi atau dengan teman-temannya yang lain serta kakak-kakaknya.

"Eh, kok lo jaim amat sih ama kita? Kayanya beda deh waktu lo ngomong ama Kakashi. Apa adanya gitu." Kata Lee.

"Enggak, deh, kayanya… Perasaan lo aja kali…" kata Ino. "Eh, gue kesana dulu, ya!" kata Ino.

"Ino! Sini!" kata Tenten, best friendnya setelah Kakashi. "Wah, dateng juga lo akhirnya! Kemane aje, cuy, bukannya dateng duluan!" kata Ino.

"Sorry, tadi macet di jalan." kata Tenten. "Cantik amat lo, Ino! Coba tiap hari kaya gini! Sakura ama Hinata lewat, deh!" lanjut Tenten.

"Tau, ah. Sasuke ama Naruto juga ngomong kaya gitu!" kata Ino.

"Ino… Lo dateng juga? Ga nyangka bisa ketemu lo disini…" kata suatu suara mengagetkan Ino dan Tenten. Ternyata itu Neji, cowok yang pernah nembak Ino. Namun Ino menolaknya dengan halus. Sekarang dia nampak begitu tampan dengan jasnya yang berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan agak wavy mempertegas kesan dewasa yang diperlihatkan oleh Neji. Serasi dan macho. Karakter Neji banget.

"Iya, nih… Dateng ama siapa, Neji?" kata Ino terkesima dengan penampilan Neji yang begitu tampan.

"Gaara sama Kiba. Ino sama siapa?"

"Tadi sih dianterin Sasuke, tapi Sasuke-nya udah pulang, hehehe…" jawab Ino. Lalu Kakashi, Gaara dan Kiba datang menghampiri mereka. Mereka berenam ngobrol sepuasnya.

***

"Gile ni cewek! Biasanya gue bisa bikin cewek akrab ama gue dalem waktu lima menit. Ini udah setengah jam masih jaim juga ni cewek…" kata Shikamaru.

"Haha… Elu sih, ke ultah orang niatnya cari cewek. Dimana-mana tuh ke ultah orang niatnya ngasih selamet, tau!" kata Lee. "Eh, kayanya survey membuktikan kalo dia ga Cuma dideketin sedikit cowok, deh! Liat tuh yang ngumpul ama dia, empat cowok bro! Yakin lo bisa saingan ama mereka?" lanjut Lee.

"Tampang sih bisa aja. Tapi kayanya dia orangnya ga gampang deket ama orang baru deh." Kata Shikamaru. "Eh liat ga lo yang cowok yang Ino? Kayanya dia naksir deh!" lanjutnya.

"Kalau pun iya emang lo ngiri? Belom juga kenal sehari." Komentar Lee.

***

Acara selesai. Shikamaru mengajak Lee pulang. Sebelumnya mereka berpamitan dengan Kakashi. Saat itu Kakashi sedang bersama dengan Ino, Tenten dan Neji.

"Kakashi, gue ama Lee pulang dulu, ya! Thanks for tonight, ya…" kata Shikamaru. "Ino, duluan, ya!" kata Lee.

"Iya, dadah!!" kata Ino.

Yang lain pun berpamitan pada Kakashi. Sisanya tinggal Ino, Tenten, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba. Mereka mau membantu Kakashi sedikit. Dua jam kemudian mereka hampir selesai. Tiba-tiba ada suara mobil diparkir didepan rumah Kakashi.

"Ino, periksain deh depan!" kata Kakashi.

Ino langsung beranjak keluar rumah Kakashi. Di depan dia langsung melihat wajah yang baru dikenalnya tadi. Shikamaru. Ngapain Shikamaru malem-malem gini? Batin Ino

"Eh, elo Ino… Ngapain masih ada disini? Kakashi mana?" kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Iiihh manis banget! Batin Ino.

"Iya, mau bantuin Kakashi, ama temen-temen juga kok. Kakashi ada di dalem tuh. Masuk aja, yuk!" Kata Ino sambil membalas senyuman Shikamaru. Ino membimbing Shikamaru masuk rumah Kakashi.

"Kakashi!!! ADDAAAA SHIKAMARU NIIIIIIIIIIHHH!!!!!" teriak Ino.

"Buset, kaya gue ada di Ujung Kulon aja nih…" kata Kakashi sambil menghampiri Ino dan Shikamaru. "What's up boy?" tanya Kakashi pada Shikamaru.

"My Phone… Lost." Kata Shikamaru.

"Oh, tadi gue emang nemuin hape. Untung ga ilang. Hape lo apaan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Curve… Blackberry." Kata Shikamaru.

"Bener berarti. Nih, ambillah anakku…" kata Kakashi sambil senyum-senyum genit.

"Ih, jiji' lo… Makasih yee plen." Kata Shikamaru. "Oh iya, boleh minta nomer hape lo ga, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru. Tepat di depan Neji! Neji Cuma bisa memasang muka bete kepada Shikamaru.

"Hah? Buat apa?" tanya Ino kaget.

"Cuma buat contact lo aja. Abis lo keliatan unik… Beda ama cewek lain…" kata Shikamaru.

Kemudian Ino melihat ke arah teman-temannya. Tenten mengangguk, Kakashi menggeleng kecil, Neji menggeleng, Kiba mengangguk dan Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Aduuuh… gimana ya? Gue ga biasa ngobrol banyak sama orang yang baru gue kenal…" kata Ino. Tenten dan Kiba langsung cemberut. Neji dan Kakashi tersenyum bahagia. Gaara masih tertawa kecil.

"Oh, gitu ya…" kata Shikamaru kecewa.

"Tapi kan lo temennya Kakashi. Gue percaya kok sama lo." Kata Ino. Neji dan Kakashi cemberut. Kiba dan Tenten langsung tos. Gaara masih tertawa kecil. Gila kali tuh anak. Ino mencatat nomor handphonenya ke secarik kertas. Dia memberikan kertas tersebut ke Shikamaru.

"Thanks, ya Ino…" kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. "Balik dulu ya gue, bye…" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Bye…" sambut mereka semua.

Shikamaru pulang. Di dalam mobil ia tersenyum bahagia. Satu cewek lagi berhasil gue taklukan, batinnya.

"Ino!!! Begooo!!!" kata Kakashi sambil menjitak kepala Ino.

"Apaan sih, Kakashi! Sakit tau!!" kata Ino meringis.

"Iiiihhh lo tuh ga ngerti juga deh! Dia tuh playboy cap jempol kaki tau!" kata Ronlad.

"Iya, Ino. Keliatan dari mukanya!" timpal Neji.

"Duh mendingan gitu deh! Ino kan ngejomblo mulu! Ga apa-apa kali kalo dia digebet ama orang! Apalagi si Shikamaru ganteng!" bela Tenten. Disambut dengan anggukan Kiba.

"Gue kan ga niat jadiin dia pacar. Apa salahnya kalo gue pengen punya banyak temen?" kata Ino.

Belum sempat Kakashi membuka mulut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil lagi. Mereka semua menoleh. Seseorang memasuki rumah Kakashi lagi.

"Sialan. Itu pasti si Shikamaru. Mau ngapain lagi dia!!" kata Neji. Ternyata itu Naruto, kakak Ino.

"Maaf ganggu nih, masuk tiba-tiba." Kata Naruto. Dia melihat sekeliling. "Ino, pulang yuk. Mama nyariin katanya udah malem. Naruto disuruh jemput Ino." Kata Naruto. Ino melihat jam tangannya. Memang sudah jam 11.30. Pantas Naruto datang menjemput.

"Oh iya deh. Plen, gue pulang duluan ya! Bye all!" kata Ino.

"He eh. Thanks ya Ino, udah mau Bantu-bantu…" kata Kakashi. Dia lalu mencium pipi kanan Ino.

"Bye, Ino!" kata yang lain.

Ino dan Naruto pun pulang.

***

1st Phone

Sudah jam 9 pagi, tapi Ino belum membuka matanya. Maklum saja, kemarin sudah jam 11 ia baru pulang. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, ia baru bisa terlelap. Mungkin sekitar jam 12 malam. Melihat Ino yang belum turun untuk sarapan, Sasuke dan Naruto berinisiatif memasuki kamarnya untuk membangunkannya. Ketika mereka masuk Ino masih memeluk boneka teddy bear-nya yang persis seperti punya Mr. Bean. Sasuke dan Naruto Cuma tertawa dan hendak membangunkannya. Sebelum mereka hendak membangunkannya, ponsel berbunyi. Kriiiiiiiiiing!!! Suaranya benar-benar nyaring. Ino yang masih ngantuk, mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Haalloooo????" kata Ino lemas.

"Halo, Ino… Baru bangun, ya?" kata suara di sebelah.

"Iyaaaaaaaa… Siapa si nih? Ga tau apa gue pulang dari rumah Kakashi jam 12… Aduuuhh…" kata Ino.

"Ni Shikamaru, Ino… Maaf ya ganggu pagi-pagi gini. Kirain lo udah bangun dari tadi, Ino… Kalo gitu udah dulu, ya…" kata Shikamaru.

Mendengar hal itu Ino langsung segar dan matanya langsung terbuka tanpa hambatan. Dia langsung terduduk dan membuat kakaknya terheran-heran.

"Hah? Eh… eh… elo Shikamaru… Hehehe… Maaf, ya! Kirain orang yang suka ngerjain gue… Jangan! Jangan ditutup dulu, kalo masih mau ngomong ga apa-apa kok, hehehe…" kata Ino sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Oh, gitu… Ga apa-apa kok. Gue Cuma mau ngucapin Good morning aja… Udah sarapan belum?"

"Baru mau, nih, hehehe… Lo udah belom?"

"Sama, gue juga baru mau… Oke deh, Ino. Udah dulu ya, gue mau sarapan, nih… Bye… Miss you…" kata Shikamaru. Oh my god! He said miss you!!! Batin Ino.

"Iya, dadah…" kata Ino lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Ehm… denger suara siapa tuh langsung seger…" kata Sasuke sambil menutup mata Ino.

"Aduh! Ni pasti bang Sasuke! Apaan sih, bang!!!" kata Ino berusaha melepas tangan Sasuke. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, Ino cuma menggerutu kecil. Lalu mereka bertiga turun dan sarapan.


End file.
